Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Kerry
Summary: Okay...this is random. It introduces my char and her sordid love life. But mostly it's about Moony's concern for his friends. Please R


Under the lovely sky,  
Gonna be with you,  
And no ones gonna be around...  
  
"Remus? Where are we going?" Ceara gave her friend a suspicious look. She had thought they were meeting James and Sirius in the kitchen, but Remus was taking her in the totally opposite direction - towards the garden.  
  
"You'll see," he gave her his trademark grin. The one that let her know that yes, he was planning something but it was a good something.   
  
With a sigh of defeat she smiled and followed him out the doors and into the twilight.  
  
If you think that you will fall,  
We'll just wait until,  
Till the sun goes down...  
  
Taking her hand in his, Remus lead her into the garden, away from the school and everyone. Ceara's eyes drifted upwards to the sky, the stars, and the moon. The Moon. "Remus...Remus...it's a full moon tonight..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But a full moon means...you know...grrr...wolf...bad..."  
  
"Bad for humans. Not for you, Twitch."  
  
"Still. Without James and Sirius this is...what if something happens?"  
  
"Nothing will happen...watch..." Going over to a bench, Remus took a seat and motioned for her to do the same. "Watch the moon."  
  
"Why? So you can eat me while I'm not looking?"  
  
"Twitch! Trust me."  
  
Ceara sighed and nodded. "All right." She looked up at the sky. The moon...the moon was being covered up. It was almost as if there was no moon. "But..."  
  
"Eclipse. There's no moon tonight."  
  
Underneath the starlight sky,  
There's a magical feeling so right,  
Here to steal your heart tonight...  
  
Ceara started giggling and Remus found it was quite contagious. Soon the two were doubled over in giggles, not even knowing why they were laughing. Ceara looked at Remus and stopped as he leaned into kiss her. He had thought about this moment for two years, ever since Sirius had introduced them.  
  
"Sirius! James!" Remus Lupin fought his way through the crowd on the platform over to his two best friends. It was then he noticed a younger girl with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes standing beside Sirius. "Hello."  
  
"Moony, this is my sister, Ceara, she's a first year. Ceara, this is Remus. We call him Moony."  
  
Remus smiled. She was kind of cute. "Hello, Ceara."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Remus' mind drifted back to the present as his lips brushed Ceara's. Finally...  
  
You can try to resist,  
Not to hide from my kiss,  
But you know, But you know,  
That you can't fight the moonlight....  
  
Ceara pulled away and looked at Remus in shock. She didn't know what to say. Was there anything TO say. "Wow..."  
  
Remus smiled. "I was going to apologize, but I..."  
  
"Don't...don't apologize." The thirteen year old said stammering...and blushing. It was the first time since Remus had met her that Ceara had nothing to say.  
  
Giving her a smile, Remus leaned in for another kiss.  
  
  
Deep in the dark,  
You surrender your heart,  
But you know, But you know,  
That you can't fight the moonlight,  
Oh.. you can fight it... It's gonna get to your heart  
  
Five years later:  
  
Remus stared down at the letter, unable to believe what he was reading. Sure he and Ceara had never been serious. But still...she wasn't just betraying him. She was betraying the Marauders.  
  
Remus,  
  
I know this letter is going to shock you, but you have to promise me you won't overreact...AND that you won't go running to James and Sirius. You're my best friend. I trust you. I love you. I've met someone...well not met exactly, more like run into. You know him too. Okay okay so I'm stalling. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm involved...with Severus Snape. Now wait...you promised. He's...I dunno. He seems different. Maybe b/c I'm not trying to blow his desk up anymore...or maybe because he's a familiar face in a strange country. But for whatever the reason I like it. I like him. Please don't say anything. I'll see you soon.  
  
- Twitch  
  
PS: Take Care of Yourself, Moony  
  
Remus sighed. He wanted to tell Sirius and James. To go with them and beat the daylights out of Snape for even thinking of touching Ceara. But what was he going to say. "Hey, Padfoot, I kissed your sister once and now I don't want anyone else to have her." Oh yeah...that was going to go over well. Not.   
  
He felt so silly for being jealous, but he couldn't help it.  
  
  
  
There's no escape of love,  
Once the gentle breeze,  
Sweeps its spell upon your heart....  
  
Remus sat on the apartment of his balcony, staring up at the night sky - and the half moon. He hadn't heard from Ceara in two months - not since she had sent him the owl about Snape. Now he wasn't just jealous, he was worried and jealous.   
  
Snape was...well he was Snape, a Slytherin. He had hung out with Malfoy. What was she thinking? He sighed and took another sip of his drink. If only she knew....  
  
No matter what you think,  
It won't be too long,  
Till your in my arms...  
  
A year later:  
  
Remus,  
  
I've left Severus. I...I can't explain. I wouldn't know how to. I'm heading to London. Meet me in Diagon Alley - the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be there Sunday night around 7.   
  
Remus wanted to smile, he wanted to be overjoyed. Ceara was coming back. This was wonderful - but then why did her owl make him nervous. He got the distinct feeling that something was wrong. Again he wanted to tell Sirius or James, but he wasn't sure they even knew she had been with Snape. He sighed. If there WAS something wrong then he was just going to have to handel it himself.  
  
Underneath the starlight sky,  
Well be lost in the ryhthm,  
So right,  
Will steal your heart tonight....  
  
Ceara walked into The Leaky Cauldron, her purple robe flowing out behind her. She searched the room for Remus and finally spotted him in the back. Walking towards his table, she slipped into the seat across from him. "Hey, Moony..."  
  
Remus looked up and smiled. She was still Twitch. The same dark blue eyes. The same long black hair. The same smile. Only...she looked pale. And sad. "Twitch...what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"He's a Death Eater."  
  
"Who? You mean...that's why you left him isn't it?"  
  
Ceara nodded. "I...I liked him, but still...I couldn't...he works for You-Know-Who."  
  
"I know..." Remus took her hands. "You did the right thing?"  
  
"Did I? I'm not sure." Ceara sighed. "There's something else." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Remus went to say something. "If it was just us I might have...I could have...but a baby. I couldn't raise a child like that..."  
  
"Then it's his?"  
  
Ceara nodded.  
  
"Does he...?"  
  
"No. No one does. Only you. Remus, what am I going to do? I'm so scared..."  
  
"We'll get through this." Remus smiled at her. "I'll help you. You won't be alone."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course..." He stood and held out a hand to her. "Come on...my place isn't too far from here."  
  
You can try to resist,  
Not to hide from my kiss,  
But you know, But you know,  
That you can't fight the moonlight....  
  
"Thank you..." Ceara looked up from her tea and smiled at Remus.  
  
"It was no problem really, all I had to do was boil for water."  
  
"Not for the tea - for everything. For keeping my secrets and for being here. I don't know what I would do without you, Moony."  
  
Remus smiled at her and took her tea cup, setting it on the table. He took both her hands into his. "Ceara...I believe you once told me, 'You're my best friend. I love you'. I feel the same way. I would do anything for you. So would Sirius and James. Speaking of which..."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"They're going to find out."  
  
"So I'll tell them then."  
  
"Isn't it better you do it now...before something happens?"  
  
"What's gonna happen?"  
  
Deep in the dark,  
You surrender your heart,  
But you know, But you know,  
That you can't fight the moonlight,  
Oh.. You can fight it....No matter what you do,  
The night is gonna get to you....  
  
Remus knocked on Ceara's door. "Ceara...please...can I come in?" She had been locked in there for hours...ever since...with a sigh her galaced over at the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Sirius Black Sentenced to Azkaban  
  
Sirius Black was taken to Azkaban yesterday morning after being convicted of both the murder of Peter Pettigrew and of the murders of James and Lily Potter. While Black did not directly kill the Potters it has been confirmed that he was their secret keeper, the only one who knew their location. It was through his betrayal that He Who Must Named was able to...  
  
The article went on and on. Remus must have read it over fifty times and he still couldn't believe it. Sirius would never...he knocked again. He could only imagine how Ceara was taking this. She had known James her whole life. And now...he was dead. And her brother was in jail. He wanted to help her, but how...  
  
He was about to turn and leave when the door opened. Ceara looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Remus said nothing, he just pulled her into his arms - into a hug. "Shhh..."  
  
"He didn't do it. I KNOW he didn't do it..."  
  
"Ceara, I know it's hard to believe, but..."  
  
"No. I'm not...I mean it was Peter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Sirius killed Peter it was only because Peter killed James and Lily. He was their secret keeper, not Sirius."  
  
"But Dumbledore sai..."  
  
"I know. I know. We wanted everyone to believe Sirius was their secret keeper because well...he was the obvious choice. But the real secret keeper was Peter..."  
  
"The last person anyone would expect..."  
  
Ceara nodded, sniffling. Remus held her, rubbing her back. "We'll fix this...somehow..."  
  
Underneath the starlight sky,  
There's a magical feeling so right,  
It will steal your heart tonight...  
  
  
"Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius looked up. Who would... "Moony?" He stood. He never thought he would have a visitor and especially not one of the old crowd. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Checking up on you. Twitch's back in England."  
  
"WHAT??? Since when? Does she..."  
  
"She's been back about a month. She knows about you and about Prongs. She...her boyfriend and her had a bad breakup. She's a bit out of it. She told me the truth, Sirius..."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"I know about Wormtail. I've written Dumbledore. He's going to see what he can do, but without the evidence...namely Wormtail, there's not much we can do."  
  
"I was afraid of that." He sighed. "How is she?"  
  
"Good. She's staying with me until she can get her own place."  
  
"No..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make her stay with you. Take care of her for me. Please..."  
  
Remus nodded. "Sirius..."  
  
"Moony, I'm not...come on...Peter's dead, it would take a miracle. I'm going to be here until...well...just promise me two things."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't let Ceara come here. Never. Not even I'm dying or insane. I couldn't bare for her...she can't come here. And two, take care of her. Watch out for her. With me and James gone...promise me."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
Sirius smiled faintly. "Good. Now get out of here."  
  
You can try to resist,  
Not to hide from my kiss,  
But you know, But you know,  
That you can't fight the moonlight,  
  
Fourteen Years Later:  
  
Remus covered Ceara's eyes. "Are you sure you can't see?"  
  
"Positive. Where are we going?"  
  
"Kitchen."  
  
"And what's so special about the kitchen that you're covering my eyes? Please tell me you didn't redecorate, oh Remus..."  
  
"No, it's nothing like that."  
  
She smiled. "Did you and Becca make me dinner?"  
  
"Nope." He smirked and uncovered her eyes. Standing in front of her was a man she hadn't seen in years.   
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!!" Ceara threw her arms around her brother's neck. "How did you? I thought...Remus told me you were in hiding."  
  
"Dumbledore's got something else planned. We need you back at Hogwarts."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Voldemort's risen back into power." Remus explained.  
  
"Oh...so this is not a happy surprise."  
  
"Well it was for about...five seconds." Sirius joked, hugging her again. "I've missed you soooo much, you know that?"  
  
Ceara smirked. "I've missed you too. But I guess that all has to wait. I'll get Becca."  
  
"Becca?" Sirius looked confused.  
  
Ceara nodded, "My daughter..."  
  
Sirius beamed and looked at Remus, "Then you two..."  
  
"Uh...no." Remus interrupted. "I...we haven't...we're not..."  
  
Ceara took a deep breath, "The baby isn't Remus'. I was pregnant before I came back to England."  
  
"Then the baby belonged to your boyfriend in Romania..."  
  
"Severus...yes."  
  
"Severus...wait...SEVERUS SNAPE??? You had Snape's child...oh, Ceara...how could you?"  
  
"Easily. See first the man..."  
  
"Stop. Just...go get your stuff..."  
  
Ceara smirked and looked at Remus, "Come on...you can help."  
  
Once they were alone of the steps, Ceara smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
"Sure. Packing's no..."  
  
"You know I didn't mean that. I meant for bringing Sirius here." Ceara kissed him and headed upstairs.  
  
Deep in the dark,  
You surrender your heart,  
But you know, But you know,  
That you can't fight the moonlight,  
Oh... You can fight it...  
  
Remus sighed. Ever since they had been back at Hogwarts (which had been all of an hour), Ceara and Snape hadn't been able to keep their eyes off of each other as if they were seeing each other for the first time all over again.   
  
After the meeting had broken up, Snape headed into the hall and was promptly followed by Ceara. Remus wanted to follow, but was held back by Sirius and Becca. He growled softly, but all he got in return was an amused grin.  
  
Out in the hall, things were not going so well. "You could have told me!" Snape told her. "You could have at least let me know we were going to have a child..."  
  
"And you could have told me the truth about what you were doing. This is not all my fault, Severus!"  
  
"Really...you could have fooled me. You didn't even give me a chance to explain."  
  
"I...you...I'm not going through this with you!" She stormed off and Snape stormed off in the other direction.  
  
By the time Remus had reentered they were both gone from the hallway. He sighed, thinking they had gone off together. Of course she would go running back to him.  
  
  
You can try to resist,  
Not to hide from my kiss,  
But you know, But you know,  
That you can't fight the moonlight,  
  
  
  
Now feeling rather depressed, Remus walked back towards his room. He hadn't even noticed he was passing empty classrooms until he heard a voice from inside one. Ceara's voice...  
  
"I show not your face but your heart's desire? Hmmm..." Ceara looked intrigued. "Wonder what it  
has to show me?" She stepped in front of the mirror half expecting to see her and Snape. After  
all she HAD given birth to his child. But the picture in the mirror was very different. She saw  
herself...in the arms of Remus Lupin. A small smile spread over her face. Remus. She turned away  
from the mirror -- she had to find him.   
  
But she didn't have to look far, because he was there. Not only in the mirror, but standing  
right behind her. "Remus...I...how...I saw you in the mirror..." she stammered, her dark eyes  
glancing a little restlessly about.   
  
"You saw me in the mirror? But that's the..." he immediately recognized the familiar mirror.   
  
"I know." She smiled up at him, slightly more confident. "I guess what I really wanted all along  
was already here."   
  
Remus looked at her, a little puzzled. "But then...you...you don't..."   
  
"Obviously not."   
  
All of a sudden, his face lit up like a long lost flame, and with a smile, he said, "Marry me,  
Ceara."   
  
"What?" Ceara was taken by surprise. In her blood, adrenaline was flowing steadily, just giving  
her enough buzz to be alert.   
  
"Come on. We've known each other since we were ten. I think it's safe to say we could make it  
work. Besides, Ceara...I love you..." he trailed off quietly, taking her by the hands and  
holding them tightly, still facing her.   
  
Gazing deep into his eyes, she realized that inside her, way down in her soul, she truly did  
love him in return. With a genuine, pure smile, she nodded. "Yes, Remus...yes.  
  
Deep in the dark,  
You surrender your heart,  
But you know, But you know,  
That you can't fight the moonlight...  
Oh.... You can fight it...  
Its gonna get to your heart  



End file.
